Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning; and a cleaning device and a process unit used therein.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor (i.e., an image bearer), develop the latent image, with toner, into a visible image, transfer the image onto a recording medium (e.g., a paper sheet), and fixe the image on the recording medium with heat and pressure. Such image forming apparatuses include a cleaning blade having an end pressed to the photoconductor drum to remove toner from the photoconductor drum after the transferring.